


Elements

by TeaRoses



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for yaoi_challenge on LJ for the following prompt:</p><p><i>Before Ishbal, when Kimberly was less crazy (or less obviously crazy) and Mustang hadn't yet been forced to examine his moral limits.  [Note: I don't care who's on which side of the virgule.]</i></p><p>Warning:  Contains violence against an OC which may be disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements

This was a small town, and the supposed gang war was not much of a threat. But Roy Mustang got into the middle of it just as he was ordered to, bringing burning punishment on the disruptors of the peace. He could practically have handled the whole thing himself, but of course he had plenty of others with him. Including Kimblee.

He had met the man before of course, but hadn't seen his particular brand of alchemy in action until yesterday. Kimblee had overpowered a member of one of the gangs and pushed him toward his cohorts. Roy hadn't understood what was happening until the man's entire body burst and went up in a rain of fire and flesh. It was overkill, but it was definitely impressive.

Now the ringleaders of the gang war were in the town's jail and troops were assigned to keep the peace indefinitely. Roy would leave within the week, along with most of the other men. But for tonight, he decided he had a few questions for Kimblee. The man was dark, dangerous, and compelling, but Roy told himself that he only wanted to know his alchemy.

He found the man in the jail, where he was chatting with the local sheriff while the men in the cells slept or looked morosely at their captors. Even leaning casually against the desk, Kimblee looked energetic and intense. The man was all angles, with striking eyes and hair, energy just barely in control.

When Roy entered, he stood up respectfully but with the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"May I help you, Major Mustang?"

"I'm wondering about your form of alchemy. What exactly does it entail?"

"Let me demonstrate," replied Kimblee. He asked the sheriff to unlock a cell, then went into it and pulled someone out by the arm. The prisoner was a boy of sixteen, who opened his mouth to protest.

"Don't speak," warned Kimblee. "Between the two of us we could give you more kinds of death than you can count."

The boy closed his mouth but his eyes remained wide and angry. Kimblee drew him to the middle of the floor and placed his hands on the prisoner's chest.

"Put your hands on his back," he told Roy.

Roy stood behind the boy and tentatively touched him. He could feel the tension in the boy's body, and was certain he could also somehow feel Kimblee's excitement. The man enjoyed this more than anything, Roy was suddenly certain of that.

"You know that there are many elements in the human body," the other man began. There was something about his voice, something about the way he said "body" that made Roy certain that Kimblee was trying to touch not only the boy, but him as well, in some non-physical way. And it was working.

"I'm an alchemist, Kimblee. Of higher rank than you," he replied, keeping his voice and eyes steady.

"Yes," he responded smoothly. "Well, as I'm sure you're aware, some of those elements are explosive."

Again, the way he said "explosive" was incendiary in itself. He sounded just at the edge of sarcasm, and Roy would have rebuked him, but he could feel the changes beginning in the prisoner's body. There was a physical tremble, and the unique feel of alchemy. Roy also felt the changes in himself. His heart was pounding, and he could feel the rush of sexual excitement. What was it about Kimblee that made him like this?

"The body contains phosphorus, for example..." Roy could feel the elements being rearranged in the boy's body, and unknown substances seemed to flow through his own form as well. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing Kimblee's hands and mouth on him. What would it be like, to let Kimblee close, to let him stroke and suck and enter? Roy's imagination was on fire now. But the prisoner gave a small whimper then, and Roy was called back to reality.

"Oxygen, of course, is present in the body, and many other substances which can be used to cause the body to combust."

Roy risked a look into Kimblee's eyes. The other man licked his lips, and Roy felt his own shivers as his cock hardened. This was more than his own fantasy. Kimblee knew exactly what he was doing.

"It even contains electricity." Roy felt a shock like static electricity run through his fingers and throughout his body. His cock was aching now. He breathed heavily and gripped the shoulders of the boy, who had become mainly an unwelcome barrier between himself and Kimblee.

"Now, as we concentrate certain elements and let the electricity build..."

"No... " breathed the prisoner.

Kimblee didn't bother reminding him not to speak this time. Roy could feel both impending death and sex heavy in the room. His mind pictured it again, Kimblee behind him, thrusting into him, stroking him and telling him to come. And what was Kimblee thinking of?

"The ability to make this reaction happen is as instinctive to my mind as the production of fire is to yours. Now, if I keep this exchange going, he will eventually explode."

Roy wondered if he would really kill this boy. He wasn't sure he cared, right now. The explosion might be the only release Roy would get today. He thought of backing away, of calling Kimblee off, but he wanted to see how this would play out.

"Almost there..." Kimblee murmured. Roy was almost there too, as Kimblee sent vibrations through his body and grinned at him. Again, Roy was certain that he knew what was happening. Perhaps his victims also had orgasms, just before they died.

The boy shrieked, and Kimblee suddenly grabbed his waist and threw him toward the wall of the jail. Still screaming, he hit the wall and fell to the ground. Roy felt himself come, not believing he felt it shake through him like that when he had not even been touched. He waited for the sound of collapsing rock.

But the explosion didn't happen. The boy fell to the ground bruised but intact. He was crying and pleading as the sheriff stepped forward to put him back into the cell.

Roy stood there, uncomfortable with what had happened to him but certain he was able to hide it from everyone. Well, everyone except Kimblee, who was staring blatantly at Roy with a feral look.

"Are you sufficiently informed now, Major Mustang?" he asked.

"Behave yourself," he answered, watching as Kimblee raised his eyebrows in mock bemusement.

Roy turned and left, without military formalities. Part of him wish he could go to Kimblee's room tonight and feel that skin against his own, know the truth of Kimblee's alchemy. But Roy knew what was safe and what was not. Perhaps touching himself and thinking of flames and elements would be enough.


End file.
